lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Alex James
Alex James is the daughter of Krenna, and Luca Martell making her a member of House Martell. Alex has two siblings in the form of Jan, and Anna Martell of whome Jan died during the Fall of Tree Hill and Anna married Niclas Swan of House Swan and moved to Forks with him. When Alex was fifteen she was sold to House James who used nearly their entire acumulated wealth to pay for the marriage to their son Jake James in an attempt to gain a good match for Jake James the only real hope of House James. With Jake she has three young children in the form of Jacob, Luca, and Mary James of which Jacob is a squire to Lucas Scott and has become well respected by Lucas in this role, Mary is bethrothed to Tolden Guntbold of the powerful House Guntbold and while waiting his fifteenth nameday she is a lady in waiting to her mother, and Luca James is a sworn sword within the honor gaurd of House James after he was knighted after a victory in a squires tourny. A very beautiful women she had spent time in Lucerne during her youth and while there she engaged in sexual relationships with both Andrew Lovie , and Jasper Hale. This came to an end when at eighteen she was sold to House James so that she could marry their only son Jake James. Her marriage to Jake started off poorly as she had trouble moving from the limlight in Lucerne to the basic backwater of Tree Hill. This came around when she and Jake came together during the Fall of Tree Hill and truly came to love eachother. History Early History Alex James was born to the rich Lucernian house of House Martell who is a vassal house of House Lovie. As she grew up she came to find that her beauty allowed her to get a lot of things that she wanted. During this period she came into a sexual relationship with the prince of Lucerne in William Lovie III., as well as his best friend Jasper Hale. She was often used by William as something he knew he could go to no matter what was going on, and because of this she found herself the constant suiter of men in Lucerne who wanted to know what she poccessed that the prince of Lucerne also wanted. Marriage When she turned eighteen after several offers for her hand for a marriage she was sold to House James who wanted her to marry their only son Jake James. She represented a powerful name and tital which House James wanted in order to grow themselves out of the poor station they were. Family Members Krenna Martell - Mother Luca Martell - Father Jan Martell - Brother (Died during the Fall of Tree Hill) Anna Martell Jake James - Husband Relationships Jake James See Also : Jake James Category:House James Category:House Martell Category:People of Tree Hill Category:People Category:Vandal Category:Human